Dulce locura
by Lovinmyworld
Summary: Tantas veces que hablé de amor, y no se parecía a nada de lo que siento ahora. Mi vida gira a su alrededor, es más, ella es ahora mi vida. Pero ella no siente lo mismo, y debo conformarme con ser sólo una lejana espectadora de su belleza. FF Waldsen, SxB


¡Hola! Soy Lovin' y este es mi primer fanfic Waldsen y el primero que publico en ! Espero y deseo que a los amantes de esta "pareja" de GG os guste, y os pido que si es así dejéis reviews comentando lo que os gusta y lo que no, para así poder mejorar. Puede que este 1er capitulo no sea muy largo, pero es solo una introducción de lo que se les viene encima, jeje... Sin más que decir, espero que os guste!

* * *

Mis ojos se abren lentamente, buscando la estabilidad lumínica que necesitan. Cuando consigo que la luz no me moleste, comienzo a fijarme un poco más en mi alrededor. Lo primero que avisto es un reloj de mesa que marca las nueve y media, y si desde que me dormí solo ha pasado una noche, debe ser sábado. Pero no es lo único extraño de la estancia: la ventana...me suena, pero no parece la de mi habitación, y esa lámpara victoriana en el techo...definitivamente, ésta no es mi habitación. Entonces, dónde estoy...?

Como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, una especie de gruñido a mi lado parece darme la respuesta. Su voz es muy conocida, más incluso que las sábanas de la cama en la que me encuentro tumbada. Ahora todo empieza a encajar, éstas imágenes y los recuerdos de una noche loca se agolpan en mi cabeza intentando ordenarse, ¡Auch! Me duele pensar, llevo una gran resaca encima. Pero todos los dolores parecen pocos al comprobar, finalmente, que mis temidas sospechas son ciertas. Nada más girarme puedo ver una castaña melena cubriendo parte de una espalda casi nívea, con pequeñas marcas de nuestro reciente "accidente", seguro que si las comprobaran coincidirían exactamente con la forma de mis cuidadas y algo afiladas uñas. Un suspiro mío hace que ella se remueva en la cama, murmurando algo así como "Suelta ese abrigo Dior", y a mi me vienen a la vez diferentes sentimientos. Primero, el nerviosismo y el pánico se apoderan de mi mente. ¿Qué pasaría si se despertara ahora?¿Se acordará de lo de ayer?¿Se enfadará?¿Me odiará? Seguro que si, no debo dudarlo ni un solo segundo. Porque podemos ser muy amigas, las mejores amigas, pero ella sigue siendo Blair Waldorf y yo me he llevado su virginidad. Esa inocencia que ella guardaba para Nate, yo se la arranqué como recuerdo de una borrachera legendaria. Pero por otra parte, una ternura inmensa y unas ganas locas de volver a abalanzarme sobre ella me embargan. Ésta es la Blair que siempre me ha gustado, su parte desaliñada y natural, que ella misma se encargará de que nunca salga a la luz. Pero si ahora se despertara, probablemente me echaría a patadas de su habitación, y llamaría a Dorota para que acabara de echarme de su casa, justo después de gritar un "Te odio Van Der Woodsen" que se escucharía hasta en Brooklyn. Me aparto mi rubio flequillo de la cara y resoplo, si tengo suerte podré salir de aquí sin que se dé cuenta, o al menos hacer parecer que lo único que hemos hecho en la habitación sea "dormir".

Me levanto con cuidado y mucho sigilo de la cama y busco con la mirada la que ayer era mi ropa. Maldición. Se ve que con la euforia y la prisa del momento por llegar a la cama, fuimos dejando un rastro de prendas por toda la habitación, y creo que también por el pasillo. En uno de los sillones aparece colgado mi sujetador, lo cojo y me lo pongo al momento, mientras sigo buscando con los ojos las demás prendas, y ya tengo localizadas las braguitas de encaje, que cuelgan de la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. Sigo así hasta recopilarlo todo, al parecer los únicos daños colaterales han sido la pérdida de los botones de mi camisa, que si mi borracha memoria no me falla, deben estar esparcidos por toda la alfombra y parte de la moqueta. Me visto -todo lo que puedo- y me peino un poco, me acerco a la cama y arreglo un poco el lado derecho, el que durante unas pocas horas ha sido "mi lado de la cama", y pensar eso me arranca una pequeña sonrisa. Porque, pese a todo lo que me ha podido pasar desde mi vuelta, sigo colada por la princesa que sigue durmiendo. La miro y veo que parece temblar, y casi inconscientemente subo un poco la sábana, arropándola para que no tenga frío.

Ya no me queda nada más por hacer en esa casa, así que cojo mis Jimmy Choo negros junto con mi bolso de mano, y salgo de allí, después de susurrarle al oído un "Buenos días, pequeña", que quizás ha conseguido meterse en sus dulces sueños. Bajo las escaleras que llevan al salón y camino descalza, esperando que Dorota no esté en casa, si me la encontrara ahora sería una situación demasiado extraña. Ya en el ascensor me calzo y le doy al botón de la planta baja, al mismo tiempo que suspiro aliviada y una sonrisa boba se extiende por mi cara, porque a pesar de lo extraña que ha sido la mañana, y de que ella probablemente crea que todo ha sido un sueño bizarro, he hecho el amor con Blair Waldorf, mi Blair.

* * *

Me despierto con un desagradable sabor de alcohol en la boca, mezclado con otro que no sabría muy bien como identificar. Hago ademán de incorporarme, pero es inútil, tan solo alzar un poco la cabeza ya hace que toda la habitación dé vueltas a mi alrededor, como si de un tiovivo se tratara. Un dolor punzante se instala en mis sienes y me hace soltar un quejido, bienvenida a la ciudad de la resaca, Blair, me digo a mi misma y resoplo, aprovechando así para apartarme un mechón de pelo rebelde de la cara. Y hablando de pelo... lo llevo fatal, parezco sacada del musical del Rey León, me acuerdo perfectamente de cuando mi padre me llevó a verlo a París cuando yo tenía apenas diez años. Definitivamente, ese es mi look. Me incorporo como puedo y observo la habitación con algo más de detenimiento. Parece que la noche no ha sido muy tranquila. Aunque no recuerdo mucho lo que pasó, parece que no he estado sola, y un horrible temor me recorre. Repaso mentalmente todos mis recuerdos recientes: Llego con S y las chicas a un pub que han abierto hace apenas una semana, bailamos, tomamos unas copas, Serena y yo nos animamos y nos vamos en mi limusina a otro local, del que no recuerdo el nombre, allí seguimos con la fiesta y unos chicos se acercan a nosotros y...hasta ahí llega mi memoria. Ahora el temor se hace más grande. ¿Y si uno de esos chicos...? No, no puede ser, yo no soy una arrastrada. Tal vez S se haya dejado, pero yo no. Blair Waldorf no se entrega a cualquiera. Pero entonces, ¿por qué da la impresión de que la fiesta se haya continuado en mi cuarto? No puedo más con ésta agonía, así que cojo el móvil de la mesita de noche y marco el número de Serena mientras ruego por dentro no haber cometido ninguna locura de la que pueda arrepentirme. Uno, dos, tres tonos pasan antes de que una cansada voz me contesta.

-Diga...? -dice Serena en casi un susurro.

-Al parecer no soy la única que sufre los efectos secundarios de una noche desmadrada... -digo, aunque en mi interior me digo que no debo ir por las ramas, necesito respuestas.

-¡Auch! No ahbles tan alto, B. -se queja- Mis tímpanos hoy no están preparados para tu chillona voz.

-Intentaré hacer como que no lo he escuchado...-digo bajito, algo molesta- Porque tengo que preguntarte algo de suma importancia.

-Dilo ya, cuantas menos palabras mejor para mi cabeza...

-¡Serena! Ya te he dicho que es de vida o muerte.

-Lo que va a morir va a ser mi oído como sigas hablando en ese tono. A ver, dispara...

-¿Tu recuerdas algo de anoche? -digo mientras doy golpecitos con el pie en el suelo por los nervios.

-Pues...creo que sí, al menos la mayor parte...

-Bien...es un gran comienzo. Ahora lo importante es...¿recuerdas a aquellos dos babosos que hablaron con nosotras en el bar?

-A ha...

-¿Pudiese ser que uno de ellos me..."acompañara a casa"?

-Pensamientos de Serena: oh, oh...al final se ha dado cuenta del estado de su cuarto...Pero parece que no sospecha nada de mi, perfecto...¿Y ahora que le digo yo? "Asúmelo, Blair, te llevaste al rubio a tu casa y probablemente le hayas dado tu inocencia", o "Tranquila, Blair, sigues siendo tan casta y pura como antes, te fuiste sola a casa". No, eso no se lo tragaría. Creo que ya sé lo que debo decirle...

-Tranquila, Blair, ninguno de ellos te "acompañó a casa".

-Entonces...¿por qué parece que por mi cuarto haya pasado una manifestación contra el uso de pieles animales? -digo ya más tranquila, pero todavía con la duda.

-Eso...creo que la culpa fue mía -me dice algo arrepentida, seguro que ahora tiene esa cara que ponen los niños pequeños cuando les pillan tras hacer una trastada- Digamos que...yo quise seguir con la fiesta en tu casa, y se me fue la cabeza. Lo siento, B...

-Uff...menos mal -ahora todo encaja en mi cabeza, bueno, casi todo- Pero...¿qué haces entonces en tu casa? -miro el reloj- Son solo las diez y media...

-Ah, eso...pues...-tiene un cierto tono nervioso- Que...ésta mañana debía acompañar a mi hermano a que se comprara un traje, me ha llamado bastante pronto y no quería despertarte...Estás bastante mona despeinada, Waldorf. -suelta una carcajada que a mi no me hace mucha gracia.

-Por tu bien, espero que lo que hayas visto ésta mañana no salga de aquí.

-Soy una tumba.

-Así mejor. Ahora, si me disculpas, creo que voy a darme un baño y llamar a Dorota para que arregle éste desastre llamado habitación -observando el panorama.

-Está bien, ¿te veo ésta tarde?

-No lo dudes, Van Der Woodsen. Te llamo luego.

-Adiós, pequeña...

-Adiós, Serena.

Cuelgo y llamo a Dorota. Viene enseguida y le digo que me prepare un baño con sales, necesito paz y tranquilidad. Me pongo de pie por primera vez desde que me he despertado y nada más dar un paso noto algo punzante bajo mi pie. Cojo el pequeño objeto y mis ojos se abren de par en par. ¿Un botón? Es extraño...Que yo recuerde, ayer llevaba un vestido, la que llevaba camisa era...Serena. Ésto deberá explicármelo más tarde. Ahora miro al suelo para evitar pisar otra cosa y, veo sorprendida que la moqueta y la alfombra están llenas de botoncitos iguales al primero. Definitivamente, me lo tiene que explicar. Pero ahora no quiero pensar más en ello, Dorota acaba de prepararme la bañera, así que entro al lavabo, intentando dejar detrás una noche loca.

Nada más introducirme en el agua y sentir un completo relax, una frase resuena en mi cabeza: "Buenos días, pequeña". Y esa voz, una aguda voz que yo he oído hace muy poco...Y lo más sorprendente es, que pensar en esa frase me resulta muy agradable.


End file.
